Someone wake me up
by angellover91
Summary: B&B's partnership is over, Brennan's thoughts


Someone Wake Me Up ~The Veronicas

**AN: This is kinda a songfic, the song is more of a guide then anything, Oh and I've switched the meaning of the song, instead of a break-up romantically, it's the B&B partnership that has ended! *gasps oh no* Yeah I don't like the sound of that much either, but when I heard the song and read the lyrics this is what popped into my head. Hope you guys enjoy this story that is never ever ever gonna happen in the show (I hope). R&R.**

**AN2: The actual song is at the bottom, if you haven't listened to it I highly recommend you do.**

It's over, Booth and I just ended our partnership, without the FBI even saying we had to. We both agree we had to do it, a mutual decision. Our fighting was starting to switch from bickering to full blown arguments, with us screaming at each other from across the room or across the scene. We had become unprofessional, thus the partnership had to end. Now the new forensic anthropologist will go out with him, and do all the FBI contacts, I will go back to doing the work I started, limbo and mass grave sites. That should be fun, at least I get to travel again.

Now that are partnership is over and we effectively ruined any chance of us being friends for a long time I guess I should go pick up the stuff that I left behind from all those late nights I spent over at his place doing paperwork and I should return the stuff he left behind, though not that shirt he left behind once. I had told him I accidentally put it in the goodwill pile, but in truth it's in my drawer waiting for me to come put it back on.

Oh he just walked in and up onto the platform, argh this is killing me. Even though we had both decided this was for the best I still wish I was up there and that I was the one working with him. What went wrong, why are we always fighting?

I feel like I'm going crazy, but I guess this is what happens when you break up with someone, I mean dissolve the partnership. Especially one that had defined us for so long, for the past 5 years it was rarely "Booth" or "Brennan" it was almost always "Booth and Brennan." B&B, even our names go together. Can no one save me from this, save us from what we have become? I never thought that we would go under, I guess we won't be making up. I wish this was a dream so that someone could wake me up from it.

Last night, I put on his shirt for the first time since he "died" and I'll probably be wearing it again tonight. When I turned out the light last night, fantasy and reality fought. The fantasy of us still together has lost to the reality that we no longer are. I guess this is wear our story ends, back where all began. Me in here, and you out there.

I'm still hoping this is a dream so that someone could wake me up, someone wake me up please. Cause _it feels like I am going crazy and now not even you can save me, will someone wake me up._

**Lyrics**

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
My CDs are at your place  
and you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up_

_So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that_

_  
Even though it was mutual, it stills kills inside  
Cause for so long, how I've been defined_

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
and now not even you can save me  
will someone wake me up  
never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
and if this is a dream I wonder  
could someone wake me up?_

_I still have your old shirt  
Y'know the one I said I'd thrown away  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
Baby, is this where our story ends?  
When I turn out the light  
fantasy and reality fight_

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
and now not even you can save me  
will someone wake me up  
never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
and if this is a dream I wonder  
could someone wake me up  
someone wake me up  
someone wake me up_

_Even though it's over now  
it still kills inside  
cause for so long you have been my life_

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
and now not even you can save me  
will someone wake me up  
never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
and if this is a dream I wonder  
could someone wake me up_

_Oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside_


End file.
